Galau atau Bingung?
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: sebuah fic gaje dari author gaje... yang menceritakan tentang kejadian antara Taufan dan Hali.. yang menjedikan mereka saling mencintai... bad summary, shonen Ai.. baca saja lah


**Oke saya coba bikin fic yang engg.. nglantur? Yahh.. itu lah semua ficku juga ngelantur kok.. (maksudnya?) #abaikan**

**Hohoho... saya coba bikin HaliXTaufan... **

**Selamat membaca**

**Declaimer : BoBoiBoy punya animonsta kalo misalnya Halili mau dikasih ke saya juga nggak papa.. #plakk**

**Warning: typo, elemental sibling, aneh, GaJe, shionen-Ai, alur kecepatan, AN disembarang tempat dan pokokya ini fic ancur pakek banget.. udah itu aja.. hahaha...**

.

.

.

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa orang bisa jatuh cinta? Kalau jatuh dari tangga sihh udah jelas. Tapi kalau jatuh cinta? Entahlah hanya tuhan dan yang pernah merasakannya yang tahu(?) #abaikan

Well kali ini saya akan menceritakan kisah lucu dari pemuda tempramental jagoan klub karate. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Halilintar. Pemuda tempramen dengan paras tampan dan segudang prestasi serta masalah yang pernah diraihnya itu, Sudah 3 hari ini jantungnya selalu berdoki doki(?) ria ketika bertemu seseorang. Mungkin jika dia merasakan itu pada seorang _omna_ alias gadis, dia takkan sebingung ini. Tapi kali ini jantungnya selalu berdoki doki ria dengan goyangan yang pas, seirama dengan musik dangdut yang mengalun disekitarnya(?) #mohonuntukdiabaikan.

Balik lagi ke cerita, Halilintar si pemuda dingin sedingin es, dengan pakaian yang menggambarkan sifat dingin dan pemarahnya. Topi dan jaket berwarna hitam bergaris merah. Dengan topi yang digunakannya sangat rendah itu. Sedang bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Taufan saudara saudara. Biar saya tulis sekali lagi **TAUFAN. **Pemuda yang notabene merupakan adik kembarnya, yang memiliki wajah super imut dan sifatnya yang kekanakan membuat semua orang tidak akan tahan untuk tidak mengantongi Taufan dan membawanya pulang. Ehh.. mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan Halilintar kali ini. Sadar atau tidak sadar, ia selalu memperhatikan Taufan terlebih dahulu ketimbang saudaranya yang lain. Pemuda dengan wajah yang sama persis dengannya, namun selalu dihiasi senyum cerita, yang menggunakan topi seperti dirinya namun digunakan miring berwarna biru putih yang menambah kesan manis dan imut pada pemuda itu.

Okay cukup mendeskripsikan tentang Taufan, karena sekarang kita akan beralih pada kegalauan Halilintar. Halilintar yang kini sedang duduk termenung meratapi nasib(?)nya. Dan satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan Halilintar kali ini. Galau.. sekali lagi **GALAU.. **benar-benar nasibmu nak #gelenggelengkepala #dilemparkerispetir.

Sudahlah abaikan apa yang saya katakan diatas. Memang benar Halilintar sedang galau, dan memang benar juga yang menyebabkan Halilintar galau adalah Taufan. Mungkin kalian bingung apa yang menyebabkan Halilintar sampai seperti itu. akan saya jelaskan..

**Flashback**

**3 hari yang lalu**

Seperti biasa dirumah BoBoiBoy kembar yang paling populer dipulau rintis, karena memiliki lima kembaran. Dan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang. Dihiasi dengan ritual pagi yang paling digemari oleh anak kembar kedua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan. Mengerjai kakaknya adalah hal yang paling digemarinya sejak ia masih kecil. Mulai dari mencampur minuman kakaknya dengan garam, sampai membungkam kakaknya dengan ciuman ehh.. maaf maksudnya tangan. (meski berharap itu benar benar ciuman.) Taufan: hoyy.. thor back to story.

Okay kembali lagi ke cerita. Dan pagi ini dengan rencana yang sudah matang dan sudah dipersiapkan sejak kemarin Taufan mengendap endap kekamar kakaknya dengan membawa sebuah tali dan foto. Mau tau rencana Taufan apa? Kami akan segera kembali setelah yang satu ini(?).. ehh.. oke maaf ngantur lagi.

Renca Taufan kali ini adalah mengikat kakaknya dan mengerjainya sampai puas karena mumpung Gempa sedang diklat dan Api serta Air sedang kebagian pergi kepasar. Jadi Taufan akan puas mengerjai kakaknya, sampai Api dan Air datang. Well... dia takkan peduli jika Api dan Air pulang. Toh.. Api hanya akan mengikutinya mengerjai Halilintar dan Air hanya akan pergi kekamarnya cuek. Itulah sifat mereka yang sangat bertolah berlakang.

Mari kembali pada Taufan. Dengan mengendap endap dan sangat ber2hati.. ehh.. maksudnya berhati hati. Taufan mengikat kaki kakaknya. selesai mengikat kaki kakaknya, Taufan berjalan pelan dan menarik tangan kakaknya. tentu saja berniat untuk mengikatnya juga (parah amat jailnya -_-) namun dia tak tahu kalau sang objek kejahilan telah membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Taufan?" ucap Halilintar dingin. Yang langsung membuka ikatan Taufan yang bekum terikat sempurna. Taufan yang mendengar itu menghentikan tawanya dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. (ohh... Taufan bersiaplah menghadapi amukan si tempramen. #dilemparbolataufan)

Aduh kenapa sihh.. si kebo ini malah bangun pas aku lagi pengen ngerjain dia abis abisan... sekirasa itulah ini hati kecil Taufan yang dengan bijaknya berbicara. #plakk

"Ohh.. kakak sudah bangun.." ucap Taufan gugup. (Ya iya lah gugup orang mau dihajar kok) #abaikan

Halilintar yang melihat hasil karya karsa dan budaya(?) dari adiknya itu menggeram marah dan melepas ikatannnya. (ehh.. kenapa dilepas? #GUBRAKKK) #abaikan. Halilintar berdiri dan mendekati Taufan yang semakin mundur ketakutan. (hayooo lhoo Taufannn... :3) #sekalilagiabaikan

Satu langkah (ikut mundur)

Dua langkah (meneguk ludah)

Tiga langah (gemeter)

Empat langkah. (udah mentok ditembok.)

Lima langkah ( mentok kok bisa jalan.) (miring kok jadi jalannya deket tembok #abaikan.)

Ena... (GUBRAKKKK...) ohh... apa yang terjadi? Tenyata Taufan terjatuh karena Hali juga terjatuh.. mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi...

Ketika Taufan udah mentok (maksudnya...) Halilintar tersenyum penuh kasih sayang (baca : menyeringai kejam.) pelan pelan Taufan melangkah menyusuri tembok dan Halilintar segera berlari mencoba memukulnya. Namun karena author sedang baik hati(?) kaki Halilintar terseripet(?) seprai dan mendarat mulus pada Taufan yang gemeteran.

Itu ceritanya.. lohhh..? #abaikan

Dan sekarang kalian bisa melihat sebuah adegan langka antara kedua saudara kembar ini. engg.. bagaimana saya menggambarkannya? Halilintar yang meninding Taufan. Dengan bibir yang menempel lembuh(?) pada Taufan. Sementara Taufan sudah memerah semerah kepiting rebus. Dan Hali yang masih diam (lola maksudnya #plakk). Ohh.. pemandangan yang segar dipagi hari.. (All: HOOOOYYY...)

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Clingg.. bagai sebuah bohlam yang baru menyala karena dihantari listrik. Halilintar langsung tersadar dan menjauhi tubuh Taufan. (Arina: halahh kenapa berenti... #plakk...). Taufan yang baru bisa bergerak karena terhanyut pandangan Halilintar yang ada diatasnya tadi (wooowww... pandanganmu menghanyutkan Halili...) langsung berdiri dan lari dari kamar kakaknya dengan teriak teriak tak jelas.. begitu pula Halilintar yang nampaknya belum dong dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

**Flashback end**

Dan itulah yang membuat Halilintar menjadi menggalau dan selalu berdoki doki ria ketika berada di dekat Taufan. Ohh.. sungguh kenangan yang manis... #pletakkk

"Arggg... kenapa aku ini..." teriak Halilintar penuh hikmad (baca: frustasi)

"Kenapa apanya kak?"

Binggo, cuk di lan tib.. pucuk dicinta ulam pun nitib (Ehh.. maksudnya tiba). Seseorang yang sejak tadi di pikrkan dan di galaukan Halilintar muncul dengan senyum bahagia seperti biasa. (itu anak nggak peka..)

"Engg... ngapai kamu disini?" ucap Halilintar gelagapan. Ohh.. permisa dan permisi(?) Halilintar mulai gugup... kyaaa... Halilintar gugup #narinari #abaikan

"Engg nggak ngapa ngapain... Cuma nyariin kakak aja.." ucap Taufan sembari duduk didekat kakaknya. suasana terasa canggung. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaran (Ehh.. kenapa langsung aja bilang aku suka kamu beres)

(HaliTaufan: lu kira mudah apa?) wow.. mereka saling mencintai permisa dan permisi(?) (All: apaan sih permisi dari tadi..) (lohh.. kan ada siswa dan siswi jadi permisa kan ada permisi..) oke abaikan argumen tak penting tadi.

Balik lagi ke dua pasangan saling diam dari 1 jam yang lalu (betah amat)

"Engg..." ucap mereka bersamaan. (cieeee)

"Kamu dulu deh..." ucap Taufan ngalah.

"Engg.. gimana ngomongnya, ya?" gumam Halilintar bingung. (ohh ayolah Halili tinggal bilang "Taufan aku sayang kamu mau nggak jadi paca aku?") (Halili: lu kira enak apa?)

"Engg..." ucap Halilintar gugup (lagi)

1 menit

2 menit

3 men... (udah Author udah nggak tahan... langsung aja Hali...)

"Huhh.. lama sekali padahal aku Cuma pengen bilang aku juga sayang Halilintar. tapi kenapa kak Hali lama banget ngomongnya." Gumam taufan dalam hati. Yang ajaibnya author bikin Halilintar bisa denger.. ajaibkan? #plakk

"Haaa..." ucap Halilintar spontan yang tentu saja dengan mata melebar sempurna sesempurna cintaku untuk Halilintar.. oke abaikan lagi...

"A-aku juga.." ucap Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah...

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu... tapi sejak kapan?"

"Humm.. sejak aku tak sengaja menciummu 3 hari yang lalu." Ucap Halilintar dengan wajah yang sudah memerah semburan diikuti denganTaufan yang seperti kepiitng rebus. Dan author takkan memasukkan kata-kata bijak dari saya karena tak mau mengganggu hubungan super romantis.. dua anak yang sama-sama trundere diatas

"Haa... engg... jangan mengingatkan ku dengan hal yang memalukan itu donk..." ucap Taufan dengan pipi yang digembungkan yang membuatnya tambah imut. Halilintar yang melihat itu, tak bisa menahannya lagi dan mencum pipi Taufan singkat.

"Aku sayang kamu..." ucap Halilintar pelan dan diikuti Taufan yang sudah memerah tambah memerah lagi. dan entah apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua setelah itu. Author tak tega menulisnya.

**Selesai**

**Woowwwww... fanfic dengan AN didalamnya pertama saya... susah ternyata. Soalnya udah kebiasaan biki yang serius... tapi bukan Arina namanya kalau tidak membuat sesuatu yang dia tak bisa...**

**Well.. ini aja.. deh.. Gaje sangat woo.. lain kali bikinyang serius aja... tapi kadang juga bikin yang kayak gini nggak papa...**

**Well adayang bingung kenapa Taufan bilang aku sayang kamu juga?**

**Begini:**

Omake

3 hari sebelum kejadian diatas alias hari dimana insiden terjadi. Terlihat dua makhluk aneh dengan wajah yang mirip dan memiliki kepribadian yang bebeda, sedang melihat alias mengintip kamar kakak pertama mereka. Mereka yang kemarin mendengar rencana Taufan untuk mengerjai Halilintar berniat menghentikannya. Karena takut Taufan akan keterlaluan. Tapi apa yang didapati mereka saat melihat kekamar kakaknya? sebuah adegan live yaoi action. Terpampang manis didepan mereka. Tentu saja Air dan Api yang melihat kejadian itu, membeku syok dan tetap melihat. (hadeuuuhhh...)

Api yang memang anaknya ceplas ceplos.. bergumam pelan namun dapat didengarkan oleh Air.

"Hee... mereka berciuman begitu. Trus aku sama Air kapan donk.." yahhh.. begitulah kiranya gumam Api. Yang langsung mendapa seriangaian lebar dari Air. Yang langsung menarikanya kekamar Air yang berada didekat kamar Halilintar. (dan author takkan menggambarkan situasi disana.)

3 hari setelah kejadian itu.. Api mengirimkan sesuatu dikamar Taufan. Sebuah kotak yang isinya hanya Api dan Tuhan yang tahu (bahkan author pun tak tahu isinya apaan #plakk. ) Api hanya cengar cengir tak jelas (jelas aja... nggak jelas orang Apinya aja nggak jelas..) #dilemparbebolaapi

"Hehehe... ini sebagai tanda terimakasih ku karena mereka. Aku dan Air bisa mengerti perasaan kami.. hehehe... moga aja mereka nyusul.. hihihi..." ngumam Api sambil cengengesan.. au dah tu apa yang di ketawain...

**Dan End dengan tidak elitnya**

**Sumpah nulis fic ini butuh perjuangan banget nulis ini fic... #pundung...**

**Mau tau kenapa? Itu karena biasanya saya bikin yang serius sama saya harus menekan ego dan persaan tidak tega saya untuk membuat dua insan aneh itu #digebukinramerame uhukkissuhuk**

**Yahhh.. itu lahh..**

**Maaf kalo super duper gaje karena saya nggak terbiasa nulis begini **

**Okay mind to review**


End file.
